Journey
by YesImIrish
Summary: Zoe Howard is Jesse St. James bestfriend. What happens when they both join Glee Club. They're both hiding a few secrets and Zoe may just change them all . JesseOC, FinnQuinn RachelPuck TinaMike
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: All I can say is GLEE! Glee, glee, glee, glee, glee, glee, GLEEE XD Can you tell what my new favourite show is? Hahahahahahaha :D  
Ok so I'm going to try writing this shizzle :D be nice to me okay? Love you all xx

Journey  
A Glee Fan fiction  
Chapter 1 – First Off...

Zoe Howard ran a hand through her red hair exasperatedly. She loved to sing, really she did. But honestly? Being in Vocal Adrenalin was a like singing suicide. You had to eat what you were told, sleep when you were told, shower when you were told – okay maybe not shower but Vocal Adrenalin was close enough to running her entire life. She hated it. She didn't get along with anyone in it, except one. Jesse St James. And she had the sneaking suspicion that he only was friends with her because everyone else hated him for going the New Directions and then coming back again.

Frankly Zoe quite liked Jesse. He was nice to her, helped her with her singing. He didn't let the others push her around and he believed in her – or so he claimed. Privately Zoe thought Jesse was gorgeous and would have loved to go on a date with him. But he was Jesse St. James – so in other words he was off limits. He belonged to Tana – a powerful black girl who sang with such strength it made Zoe shake with fear.

Whenever Zoe and Jesse hung out neither mentioned Tana. It like an unspoken rule. Zoe didn't ask why he hung out with her, and Jesse forgot about Tana. Zoe had heard rumours that Jesse had taken up with the lead female from New Directions, Rachel Berry, for awhile. To her it didn't seem like it was going anywhere. It was a major clash of personalities.

Zoe didn't have the courage to ask Jesse personal questions. Hell she never had courage. Her father always made sure of that. She had the bruises to prove it. Zoe often burned to break down and tell Jesse what was happening to her, and beg him to help her. But Jesse wasn't a real friend. He had never proved otherwise.

Zoe was retying her hair after Vocal Adrenalin rehearsals, so that it would stay out of her bottle green eyes. Being Irish was often a pain as whenever she sang her accent gave a different lilt to the song. It tended to piss the new coach of Vocal Adrenalin off – a lot. Shelby never cared. In fact she had loved Zoe's accent. It was one of the reasons why she had welcomed Zoe into the fold.

Zoe picked up her bag and swung it over her shoulder. They had just finished rehearsals. Coach had left and all the girls had followed, talking about dates or their singing lessons. She was the last one left in the change rooms. She followed a quiet corridor out onto the stage and leapt down onto the carpet of the auditorium.

"You're leaving late"

Zoe started but relaxed when she spotted Jesse on the stage, his own bag on his shoulder. He looked comfortable, confident, relaxed and amazing up on the stage. He was smiling at her.

"St. James" she teased "I thought you lived here"

"Hey now" he said "That's not fair"

"Life isn't fair" she said softly and busied herself with the strap on her bag.

Jesse's expression changed quickly. Zoe couldn't quite tell what it was, she watched him move to the edge of the stage and leap down onto the carpet, and walk towards her. It was then she noticed he was being generous with the weight on his left side.

"Jesse" she said "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine" he said quickly. Zoe caught the lie, only because she herself had told it so many times. She had a terrible feeling in her gut.

"Come on" she said "I want to show you something"

The roof of the auditorium was always a great place to relax. Zoe often escaped there. Sometimes she sang some of the Irish folk songs her mother taught her, before her death that is. Now she and Jesse sat cross legged on the roof, bags tossed aside, looking out at the view.

"Who hurt you?" Zoe asked finally.

Jesse shot her a sharp glance. "No one" he lied.

"Jesse we're not good friends but I can tell when you are lying and –"

"Okay stop there for a nano second" Jesse cut her off. "What do you mean we're not good friends?"

"Well I always thought that you just felt sorry for me. And well you are with Tana and she does hate me" Zoe said.

Jesse laughed sourly. "Tana is a self centred, controlling bitch" he said "She is the very last girl I'd consider dating"

Zoe flushed; embarrassed she had jumped to conclusions. "And for the record" Jesse continued "You are my best friend"

"Thank you" Zoe whispered happily. "Now – who hurt you? And don't try to lie – I can tell those sorts of lies immediately"

Jesse sighed. He reached around and grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it up, revealing his left side to be a sick artwork of red fist marks, and blues of bruises starting to show their faces. Zoe gasped and felt tears spring up.

"Jesse" she breathed "Who did this to you?"

Jesse let his shirt fall over his bruises. "The guys – two days ago and then again today"

"Even Jon and Shaun?" Zoe asked, referring to Jesse's closest friends in Vocal Adrenalin.

"They started it"

Zoe let her tears fall. She couldn't tear her eyes away from Jesse's face. He stared back at her steadily and then looked shocked when he saw her tears.

"Don't cry Zoe" he said and leaned over to wipe her tears away.

"That's horrible. You have to report them!" Zoe cried.

"Yeah and Coach would probably hand them flowers. He hates me because of my old ties to Glee club"

"Glee club?" Zoe asked confused.

"It's another name for New Directions" Jesse informed her "Originally I went there as a favour for Shelby to help reacquaint her with Rachel, her daughter"

"But?"

"Now I'm regretting leaving" Jesse said grimly and shook his hair back. "Picture this – being accepted for everything you are, faults and good qualities. No crazy training schedule. Fun and laughter. Everything that Vocal Adrenalin isn't"

Zoe followed his gaze out to the panorama of houses. "It sounds like a dream" she said. "Dad was already thinking of moving me to McKinley High – on account of my apparent bad attitude"

"My parents want me to go back. They said it made me the happiest they'd ever seen me" Jesse admitted.

Zoe looked at her hands. Maybe McKinley High and New Directions were the answer. Maybe they would get her dad off her back, stop him beating her and she could be happier and healthier. Maybe, even maybe, she could have a chance to be with Jesse. Ha! Wishful thinking.

"Zoe" Jesse said.

"Yeah?"

"What did you mean by you could tell my sort of lies?" Jesse asked "I only ever lied to you about what those assholes were doing to me"

"I – uhh" Zoe floundered, searching for an excuse "I just recognise the signs that's all. I see them everyday"

"In whom?" he asked. He was oblivious. Zoe knew he had no clue that she too was suffering from violence, just much more than he was.

She took a deep breath and did the one thing she had wanted to for ages, told him the truth: "Me"

Jesse's eyes widened. "What?" he hissed.

"You speak much quicker when someone asks you how you are – so do I. You limp – so do I occasionally"

"Who?" Jesse asked an expression of pure anger and sadness on his gorgeous face.

"Dad" Zoe admitted. She hid her face and felt her body start to shake.

"Zoe –look at me" Jesse commanded. She looked up at him and saw that he was sitting closer to her, looking very serious. "Is your dad beating you?"

"Yes" she whispered.

Jesse face slipped into a mask of outrage, followed by pain. "Son of a bitch" he swore.

Zoe shrank away. She wasn't scared but she didn't want to drag Jesse down in all her crap. He had enough problems of his own.

"Jesse"

"Why didn't you tell me before?" he demanded.

"It wasn't important at the time" Zoe cried.

"Wasn't important!" Jesse shouted "Your dad is beating the shit out of you and you think it's not important!"

Zoe began to cry in earnest, angry with him for shouting and angry with herself for judging him. "I'm scared okay!" she shouted.

Jesse's eyes rounded and he went soft. "Oh Zoe" he whispered.

"Look ever since Mum died we've both been basket cases and he just – ok he's a bastard and its wrong but he's my Dad. I love him" Zoe sobbed "I didn't tell you because I didn't want to bring you down with me"

Jesse reached out to her and brought his hands over her face. "Honey" he said "You'll never bring me down"

"I care about you too much to risk it"

"It's my choice to make the risk" he said and kissed her forehead. "You're my best friend"

"Don't tell anyone" Zoe begged.

"Of course not" he said, and then he opened his mouth and began to sing:

_You say you're cried a thousand rivers  
And now you're swimming for the shore  
You left me drowning in my tears  
And you won't save me anymore_

Now I'm praying to God  
You'll give me one more chance, girl

I'll be there for you  
These five words I swear to you  
When you breathe I want to be the air for you  
I'll be there for you

Zoe smiled at him, recognising the song and she joined in: her Irish lilt bringing a new flavour:

_I'd live and I'd die for you  
Steal the sun from the sky for you  
Words can't say what a love can do  
I'll be there for you_

I know you know we're had some good times  
How they have their own hiding place  
I can promise you tomorrow  
But I can't buy back yesterday

And baby you know my hands are dirty  
But I wanted to be your valentine  
I'll be the water when you get thirsty, baby  
When you get drink, I'll be the wine

I'll be there for you  
These five words I swear to you  
When you breathe I want to be the air for you  
I'll be there for you

End of Chapter 1: First Off...

Please read and review! :D mwah!

Song lyrics are: I'll Be There For You – Bon Jovi


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Wow second chapter already? I must be pumped about this one :)

...

Journey  
A Glee Fan fiction  
Chapter 2 – McKinley High

...

"I guess this it right?" Finn Hudson said.

His girlfriend, now ex, nodded sadly. "It was never going to work out was it?" Rachel Berry asked.

"No" Finn replied, trying to hide his sadness. "We're two completely different people Rach. Maybe you liked me for _too _long"

Rachel shook back her hair and stared up at McKinley High. Things sure had changed in the past year. Yeah they hadn't won Regional's, thanks to that bitch Sue Sylvester, but National's was on its way and they had _proper _judges.

"Maybe your right" she muttered.

Secretly she was happy that Finn had taken the first step in their breakup. It meant she didn't have to be the bad guy. Finn was like a brother to her now and anything more than a friendship just felt wrong and almost, dirty, to her.

"You're my best friend Rach" Finn was saying "I'll always be here for you"

Rachel smiled at him. "Yes I know" she said "And the same applies to you"

Finn extended his arms, silently asking for a hug. Rachel moved into his arms and wrapped her tiny arms around his waist. He smelt like boy, sweat and strawberry slushy. Rachel remembered how she was once intoxicated by that smell. Now it just made her feel safe, as a brother and sister should.

She let him go and stared up into his face, which had once enthralled her. He looked down at her a small smile etched onto his face.

"Thank you for everything Rach" he said.

"I didn't do anything" she said, astounded.

"You were yourself. Something that must people aren't around me" Finn explained, and shrugged "It's nice to meet someone different once in a while"

Rachel blinked, and had a memory flash of Finn beating the shit out of Puck the day she told him that Puck could be that father of Quinn's baby before the liar herself confirmed it at Glee rehearsals.

The bell rang to signal the start of a new school day and, as if on cue; Tina, Mike and Artie came up to them. Most of the Glee club stuck together now. The atmosphere was too tense for them to do otherwise.

"Hey guys" Artie greeted, scanning both their faces and quickly summarising that something had bad had just happened.

Tina must have realised the same thing because she moved forward and took Rachel by the arm.

"Come on" she said "I need your help with hitting this key for a song I'm practising for Glee"

"Ok" Rachel replied happily and the two females walked quickly into the school leaving the boys behind.

"She's psychic" Finn commented.

"No" Mike replied "She's just observant. One look at the both of you and she can tell you were both sad"

"What happened?" Artie wanted to know, purposefully ignoring Mike.

"We broke up" Finn shrugged.

"You and Rachel?" Puck asked as he too joined the group.

Finn nodded as they made their way into school. Puck pushed Artie's wheelchair. He had certainly become much nicer since Regional's Finn reflected. More inclined to help others.

"Why?" Artie asked.

"We agreed to it" Finn said "We're too much like brother and sister now"

"Well at least you were honest with her" Mike said.

"Yeah" Finn said.

...

Tina ran her hands over the keys of the piano and watched Rachel swing her legs as she sat atop the black instrument. Normally she didn't get along with Rachel but ever since Regional's she had actually started to get to know the spotlight loving diva and had found she had liked what was beneath the surface.

"He broke up with me" Rachel finally admitted.

"Oh Rach"

"Nah I actually feel good" Rachel said happily. "I'm glad he did it first because I didn't want to be the one to break his heart. People hate me enough already"

"People don't hate you" Tina admonished.

Rachel snorted. "Yeah and Kurt's straight"

"He could be" Tina mused "I'm still surprised he didn't go straight for Mercedes"

Rachel laughed. "Somehow Tina I don't think that's gonna happen" she said "Even though it would be absolutely adorable"

Tina laughed with her friend. "Ok yeah I get it" she replied "But seriously Rach. Everyone in Glee likes you and that should be all that matters"

"I'm just sick of getting slushy facials" Rachel spat out, venom dripping off her words.

"Honey unless we beat Vocal Adrenalin at National's that ain't gonna stop" Tina reminded her.

"Yeah" Rachel sighed "It would be so much easier if Jesse was on our side still"

"You've forgiven him?"

"Yeah. I mean I did hurt him first. He didn't betray any secrets to Vocal Adrenalin and he did nothing to any of the club, except me. And that was crack eggs on me but that's immature crap" Rachel said.

Tina nodded just as the bell rang for first period. The two grabbed their bags and left the music room. Rachel turned to Tina and smiled.

"Thanks for being there for me T" she said.

"What are friends for?" Tina replied and smiled.

...

Will couldn't believe his eyes. This was some kind of sick practical joke. Maybe Terri had finally cracked it and killed him in his sleep, and he died and gone to hell. Or maybe heaven. He'd have to raincheck on that one.

All he knew that Jesse St. James was standing in front of him and was holding out a McKinley High timetable to him. He was not alone either. A green eyed, red head was also with him. She looked shy, timid and positively scared shitless.

"So you're back?" Will asked, having finally found his voice.

"Yeah" Jesse replied. He looked guilty. "Look Mr. S I know everyone must hate me but I never wronged them, except Rachel. Vocal Adrenalin has changed in ways I never thought possible"

"It's like being in a concentration camp with Nazi officers" the girl piped up.

Will got up from behind his desk and ran a hand over his face. He was exhausted. He couldn't stop thinking about Emma, which was terrible since she had a boyfriend for God's sake!

"Look Jesse and –" Will trailed off and looked at the red head, silently appealing for her name.

"Zoe" she said.

"Zoe, right. Look guys I'd love to welcome you to Glee. But as I'm sure your aware Jesse those kids will not want to welcome you back just like that" Will explained.

"I'm aware" Jesse inclined his head. "Look Mr. S Glee is about acceptance and forgiveness right?"

"Right"

"Then I'm sure everything will work out. Besides I've got Zoe standing by me" Jesse said and smiled at the redhead, who flushed.

Will nodded. He ran a hand through his hair. "So Zoe can you sing?" he asked.

_Stupid question you moron, _he thought, _she was in Vocal Adrenalin for God's sake!_

Zoe smiled. "Sure can" she said and it was then that Will noticed her Irish accent. "I've got a few songs on standby"

"Well how about after school you meet the rest of us in the auditorium and you can give us an audition" Will suggested.

"I'd love to" Zoe said.

"And Jesse – you don't need to audition again obviously but you are welcome to sing with Zoe" Will said.

"Thanks sir"

"See you this afternoon then" Will dismissed them.

The two teenagers left the office. Will saw how they kept close together as they navigated the halls. They were the new outcasts. They didn't stand a chance if Glee didn't accept them. Sighing, Will quickly wrote out a notice to be sent out to the Glee kids.

_Glee club rehearsal now in the auditorium at four o'clock today_

_Mr. Schue_

Will leaned against the wall of his office. The shit was going to hit the fan pretty soon.

...

_Four o'clock that afternoon. .._

Zoe was pacing across the stage of McKinley High's auditorium. She wasn't nervous; she was just worried about how the New Directions would take Jesse's return. Jesse himself was seated on a four legged stool, his acoustic guitar resting on his thighs.

"You'll do amazing" he reassured her.

"I'm not worried about me" she said, looking at him.

"Zoe, I'll be fine. These guys will accept you and soon I will be accepted. Forgiveness is a big thing to ask of people. Especially New Directions, them being the underdogs in this competition" Jesse said.

Zoe walked up to him and ran her fingers over the polished wood of his guitar. "Thanks for this Jesse" she whispered.

He cupped her chin with a hand. "You're my best friend. I care about you. No thanks are needed" he said.

She smiled and brushed her hair back behind her ears, as she did when she was embarrassed. The door opened and Zoe turned, and saw Mr. Schue approaching them. He was smiling reassuringly.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Always" Zoe replied.

"Bring it on" Jesse smirked.

As the hands of the clock hit four the doors opened and the Glee club filed in. Jesse observed them all. There was Mike and Matt, chatting animatedly to Britney and Santana. Tina was on Mike's arm, laughing at their antics. Quinn was next, pushing Artie's wheelchair and talking to Puck who was swaggering in his usual "I'm-so-badass" way. Finn was next talking to Mercedes and Kurt who both looked very happy. Then there she was, Rachel. She looked happy enough. Seeing that she was not standing by Finn told Jesse that the two were not together. Good. They weren't suited for each other. Then again he and Rachel weren't either.

It was Tina who spotted him first. "Oh my god" she cried and pointed at him.

Zoe cringed as the Glee club glared daggers at Jesse. "Bastard" Puck shouted at him.

Finn looked livid. "Get the fuck out of our auditorium St. James" he snarled.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked quietly, an odd look on her features.

"Enough!" Will snapped. "Guys, just hear them both out"

"This is gonna be good" Kurt told Mercedes.

"We both quit Vocal Adrenalin" Jesse explained.

"Who's the girl?" Quinn asked.

"I'm Zoe" Zoe said. "Look, Vocal Adrenalin has gone insane. It's turned to a singing suicide camp"

Puck snorted, clearly not believing her. "That's what you guys like, right St. James? Like egging Rachel? Enjoy that?"

Zoe turned her gaze on Jesse, who looked visibly shaken. He had told her all about how he had joined in on the egging. How he now hated himself. She felt her anger flare.

"Yeah because Jesse totally enjoys the other guys in Vocal Adrenalin beating the shit out of him" Zoe shouted.

Rachel's eyes bugged. Quinn looked sad and Finn looked shocked. Puck took a step back at Zoe's outburst. Jesse didn't look at any of them.

"It's true" he said. "But I'm not what am important here. I want you to listen to Zoe sing and let her into Glee"

"Sure you don't want back in traitor?" Mercedes asked.

"Guys!" Will cried. "Look, Glee is all about acceptance and forgiveness right? Why are we not extending that same hand to Jesse and Zoe?"

Tina took a step forward, disengaging from Mike's arm. "Here's an idea" she said quietly "Let's hear Zoe sing and then go from there"

Mike nodded. "I'm good with that"

The Glee club filed into seats and waited for Zoe to start. Jesse adjusted the guitar. Zoe looked at Rachel, the girl that had held Jesse's heart. Would he fall for her again? Zoe didn't think that she could handle it if he did.

No! Don't be like that. Jesse's happiness is the most important thing. Zoe took a deep breath. She climbed onto her own stool next to Jesse's and waited for him to start. Jesse tested the keys and then began to play. Zoe began to sing:

_He left a card and a bar of soap with  
scrubbing brush next to a note,  
That said "use these down to your bones".  
And before I knew I had shiny skin and  
it felt easy being clean like him,  
I thought "this one knows better than I do"_

A triangle trying to squeeze through a circle  
He tried to cut me so I'd fit

Rachel stared at the girl. She was good, really good. Her Irish accent was adding a whole new flavour to the song. She looked at Jesse and saw the way he was staring at Zoe. To her surprise Rachel found she didn't care. Jesse deserved to be happy. Rachel couldn't give him that.__

And doesn't that sound familiar?  
Doesn't that hit too close to home?  
Doesn't that make you shiver; the way things could've gone?  
And doesn't it feel peculiar that everyone wants a little more. So that I do remember to never go that far,  
Could you leave me with a scar?

Tina leaned into Mike and closed her eyes, just letting her ears do the feeling for her. Zoe was good. Tina already knew that Zoe had made it in. The question was would she come without Jesse?

Mike squeezed Tina's shoulders happily. He couldn't believe he had her for his girlfriend. He felt really bad for taking her from Artie but in the end she had made the choice. The music was making him feel so peaceful.

__

So the next one came with a bag of treats,  
She smelled like sugar and spoke like the sea  
She told me don't, trust them trust me.  
Then she pulled at my stitches one by one,  
Looked at my insides clicking her tongue,

And said "This will all have to come undone".

A triangle trying to squeeze through a circle,  
She tried to blunt me so I'd fit.

Puck stared at Rachel throughout the song, trying to decipher how St. James' return was making her feel. He caught her staring at the new girl, but was surprised when he could detect no hint of jealousy in her eyes. Rachel must have sensed him staring because she turned to him and smiled warmly. Puck started and turned back to watch the singing girl, trying to ignore the flips his heart was doing.__

And doesn't that sound familiar?  
Doesn't that hit too close to home?  
Doesn't that make you shiver;  
the way things could have gone?  
And doesn't it feel peculiar,  
that everyone wants a little more?  
So that I do remember to never go that far,  
Could you leave me with a scar?

I think I realized just in time,  
about my old self was hard to find.  
You can bathe me in your finest wine but I'll never give you mine.  
'Cos I'm a little bit tired of fearing that  
I'll be the bad fruit nobody buys,  
Tell me, did you think we'd all dream the same?

Will let the music play through his brain and wash him into peace. Emma's smiling face appeared before him. It was true he had given his word to back off but he couldn't let her go. He deserved it really he supposed. He realised her feelings too late. It was his own fault.__

And doesn't that sound familiar?  
Doesn't that hit too close to home?  
Doesn't that make you shiver;  
the way things could have gone?  
And doesn't it feel peculiar

Finn was gobsmacked. From his position next to Quinn he could hear the girl hitting each note perfectly, just as perfect as Rachel's voice was.

"Amazing" Quinn whispered.

"I know" he replied.

They locked eyes and then embarrassed, turned away.

_that everyone wants a little more?  
so that I do remember to never go that far,  
Could you leave me with a scar?  
could you leave me with a scar? ah-ah-ah._

could you leave me with a scar

Zoe let the note hang in the air, and waited for the reaction of the Glee club. Jesse was grinning like a loon at her.

"That was perfect" he hissed at her.

"Thanks" she whispered back.

"Well" Will said and he got to his feet "I think I'm right in saying: Welcome to Glee Club"

Zoe gasped and smiled and looked around at the other Glee club members. Slowly they all got to their feet and began to applaud her. Matt let out a wolf whistle and Rachel cheered.

"Thank you" Zoe said happily.

Jesse put his guitar down and walked up to Zoe, enveloping her in a hug. She got a faceful of pleasant, warm, peppermint like smell. She laughed.

"You did it" he said and released her.

Zoe grinned at him and then turned back to the Glee club. "And Jesse?" she asked.

Jesse blinked and put a hand on her shoulder. "Zoe" he warned.

"No" she replied "You deserve a second chance"

"Well . . ." Will said.

Puck cut him off. "Nope" he said "St. James is staying out of Glee club"

"Puck" Will warned.

"No!" Puck snapped "This guy betrayed us, and egged Rachel"

"Noah" Rachel said softly, moving to the angry teen's side. "It's okay. I forgive him"

Jesse looked startled. "Rach" he whispered. The emotion in his voice was not lost on Zoe, nor was it lost on Puck.

Puck felt his anger and jealousy flare. This guy was seriously starting to piss him off. Rachel deserved so much better. Zoe felt sad, knowing her intuition about how Jesse felt about Rachel was right but she kept her expression neutral. But she still had to defend her best friend.

Quinn broke into the fight. "The Glee club gave me a second chance even after they discovered I lied about Beth's father. Finn forgave me and so did everyone else. Why is Jesse any different? And don't be a smartass Puckerman or I'll belt you"

Puck opened his mouth, angrily but quieted down at the mention of his daughter. Rachel put a hand on his muscled arm comfortingly. She smiled at Jesse.

"I for one think we need Jesse. If we want to win National's we'll need anyone we can get"

"Seconded" Tina piped up, grinning.

"Thirded" Mike teased.

"Nope – nuh-uh – no way" Finn said and Puck, Artie, Mercedes and Kurt nodded their agreement.

"Ok here's the deal" Zoe snapped "You want me? Well Jesse is part of the package. He's my best friend okay! He never told any of your secrets to Vocal Adrenalin, and it got him bashed. He did that for you! So you can take it or leave it"

Puck ground his teeth. Rachel looked at him and he felt his anger dissipating.

_Fuck, don't use that look on me Berry, _he thought.

She was. Puck rolled his eyes. "Ok!" he said "Fine!"

Finn ran a hand through his hair. Quinn turned to him. "How about it Finn?"

Finn opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by the door opening and closing. Sue Sylvester strolled down the aisle and Will growled under his breath and stalked up to her, standing in front of his club.

"What do you want Sue?"

"I was just coming to check how your pathetic little group of losers was faring but I was distracted by the large amount of grease in your hair William" Sue said "You could grease all of Japan's woks with that"

"Get out Sue, we're dealing with Glee business" Will said.

"Just so you know William – you have to place at Nationals or Figgins will disband your little group of losers. And I can very persuasive" Sue warned and smiled, and left the auditorium.

Finn glared at the spot where Sue had stood and turned to Jesse. "Welcome to Glee club again St. James. But watch it. We'll have our eye on you" Finn said.

Zoe smiled at Jesse, who grinned back. Zoe sighed happily. Maybe things were finally starting to look up again.

….

Puck swore under his breath. Rachel turned to him. "Noah" she said "Are you ok?"

"I should be asking you that question. Are you okay with him being back in Glee? If not, say the word and he is as good as out" Puck told her.

"I'm good with it. Jesse made a mistake. I've made more than anyone and no matter what Glee club has stood by me. He deserves the same courtesy"

"I guess" Puck sighed and looked at Jesse. "He does look pretty beat up, he's limping on his left side did you see?"

"Yes" Rachel said "Assholes"

"They're just jealous of him. They want to meet me and experience my badass-ness" Puck teased.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "You are so full of it Puckerman" she said and walked off to talk to Tina.

Puck grinned after. He loved seeing her get all angry, her eyes sparkled and she looked hot. And those smiles, it made his stomach do flip flops. Puck frowned, since when did Rachel Berry make him feel anything? He'd have to do some research on that one.

…

End Chapter 2: McKinley High

Author Note: Got to love the PuckRachel romance :) And the TinaMike, and the FinnQuinn. I'm not sure if Jesse and Zoe will get together yet though :S


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Third chapter already? Come one girl, get a life. SCREW THAT! GLEEE :D  
ILOVE YOU JONATHON GROFF – Marry me? ;) Lollll jokeeessss

...

Journey  
A Glee Fan fiction  
Chapter 3 – School's A Bitch, What Are You Gonna Do?

…

Zoe pulled her Math and Spanish binders out from her locker and put her English and Human Biology binders in their place. It was lunch time, and she wanted to make sure she was ready for anything. New school meant new territories and new classes to find. Luckily she had a similar timetable to Jesse so she followed him everywhere. The only problem was he didn't take Human Bio.

Zoe slammed the locker shut, almost rattling the other one next to it off its hinges. Last night, oh God had been so painful. Her dad – she loved him but really she couldn't stand him – had come home drunk.

..

_Flashback_

_Zoe was sitting in her room, reading over her Spanish homework, trying to remember what the term for lungs was in Spanish when she heard the door slam. Her breath caught in her throat. He never slammed the door, except for when he was drunk. And when he was drunk, he got violent. _

_For a moment Zoe considered ringing Jesse to come and get her. But then she remembered he had a dinner thing with his grandparents for their anniversary. Before she could decide what to do the door to her bedroom had been thrown open. _

_Her dad, John, stood there on the threshold, swaying with the combination of the late hour and the alcohol swirling in his system._

"_The kitchen is filthy" he slurred._

_Zoe got up off her bed quickly tying to avoid his getting violent. "I'll clean it up now" she said and tried to leave._

"_Why didn't you clean up before?" he asked angrily._

"_I had homework" she said shortly. _

"_Don't talk to me like that you stupid bitch" he swore and hit her, back hand, across the face._

_Zoe fell to the floor, her face stinging like all hell. She did not cry, she knew it would spur him on. Instead she placed a hand upon her aching cheek. _

"_A man comes home to his daughter expecting the house to be clean and what do I get? A filthy shithole that's what! You're a pathetic excuse for a daughter!" he shouted._

_He kicked her in the stomach and she groaned, bringing her legs up to her stomach to protect herself. He kept kicking, now kicking her in the right shin. So it went on for five minutes. By the time he stopped Zoe felt like her shin was broken, and tears were fighting to pass her tear ducts. _

"_Clean it up" he snapped and left her lying there._

_End flashback_

…

Zoe was consequently wearing jeans, even though it had only just hit autumn and the weather was still a little warm. She tried to hide from everyone in Glee, scared they would see through her façade. But she couldn't hide forever, Glee rehearsal was after school. And Jesse was probably searching for her.

She found him at his own locker, talking to Mike. They were smiling and laughing about something and Zoe felt her heart fill with pleasure. Jesse was happy, that was all that mattered. No need to tell him something that would bring him down.

"Hey guys" she greeted, walking normally even though it pained her shin.

"Hey Zoe" Mike greeted "Oh yeah, great job on that Missy Higgins solo yesterday"

"Thanks" she said and smiled.

"Anyway, I'm meeting Tina so I'll see you two later" Mike said and left, a bounce fixed in his step.

Jesse leant against his locker casually and gave her a once over and grinned.

"It's autumn Zoe"

"Your point?"

"Why the hell are you wearing jeans at the start of autumn?" he teased.

Zoe glared. "Maybe I want to - is that so bad?" she snapped.

Jesse frowned and moved forward. "Hey – settle down. I was just mucking around" he said "What's the matter?"

"Nothing" Zoe lied, and turned her face away to hide her tears.

Jesse took her by her shoulders and shook her lightly. She looked at him. He looked angry, sad and scared at the same time. "Zoe – what happened to you?" he asked quietly.

Zoe bit her lip. She trusted him so she shook his arms off and bent down. Slowly, carefully she rolled her jeans up her right leg to reveal her shin, painted with reds and the first tinges of black, blue and green. Jesse's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open.

"Zoe" he whispered.

"It's nothing" she said quickly, dropping her jean leg, to hide the vicious wound.

"I've seen a lot of crime drama's in my time, so I'm pretty sure _that _is not _nothing_" Jesse snapped.

"Just let it go okay Jesse" Zoe said and turned away from him.

"Let it go!" Jesse sputtered and placed a hand on the bridge of his nose. "Ok, ok, when did this happen?"

"Last night"

"Why didn't you call me to come get you?"

"You had a family thing, I didn't want to impose" Zoe said softly.

Jesse ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "Zoe - listen to me ok. You are one of the most important things in my life right now" he said "When your dad is hurting you – you call me okay? You will not be imposing"

Zoe bit her lip. "I'm not going to bring you down in this Jesse – no way in hell" she said and shook her head.

Jesse grabbed her shoulders. "Zoe – this is your safety we're talking about here. I'm in this whether you like or not. Ok?"

"No not ok!"

"You're just going to have to deal with it Zoe" Jesse snapped and sighed. "Why don't you go to the cops?"

"He's my dad!" she hissed angrily "He's the only family I have left!"

"Ok settle down" Jesse whispered and brushed the hair out of her face. "Just promise me, god please promise me you'll ring me next time. I'll be there faster than a bullet from a gun"

"Okay" she whispered and let her tears fall. Jesse reached out and brushed them away. "Don't tell anyone"

"Why would I?"

"Just making sure" Zoe said.

The bell rang and Zoe wiped her eyes quickly. Jesse opened his arms and she moved into him, hugging him. She never wanted to let go, he was warm and felt so secure. But she had to let go.

"Hey guys" Rachel greeted them as she came up, Puck not far behind her.

"Hey Rach" Jesse said "Puckerman"

"St. James"

"Anyway" Zoe said, ignoring the male righteousness that was going down "How did I do yesterday?"

Rachel smiled. "You did awesome. It takes skill to pull off Missy Higgins. I can't do it, her level is too soft for my voice" she told Zoe.

Zoe smiled. "Thanks Rachel. That means a lot to me"

"Anytime. Oi!" she snapped at Puck who was slouching behind her "We talked about your posture Noah! Straight back!"

Puck rolled his eyes and Jesse burst into laughter. Zoe giggled, and nudged Rachel.

"Men" she said, as if that explained everything.

Rachel nodded. Puck rolled his eyes again. "I'm out of here – screw going to class. I'm ditching" he said and slouched off down the corridor, purposely. Then he chucked an evil grin over his shoulder at a furious Rachel, who took off after him.

"He wants to be careful with her" Jesse said mildly "She'll hurt him if he's not careful"

"He enjoys it" Zoe summarised "He's so whipped by her"

Something clouded over Jesse's eyes. Zoe stared at him. He was jealous. Of course. Why wouldn't he be? Rachel was gorgeous, something that she herself could never be. Also she was damaged goods, bruises all over her. Boys didn't go for damaged goods.

"Jesse" she said, snapping him out of his trance.

"Yeah?"

"We got class" she reminded him.

"Woops" he grinned "Let's go"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her after him. Zoe sighed inwardly. Why did he act that way towards her but then acted all protective of Rachel? Wasn't one girl enough for him?

_Stop that, _she thought, _he only thinks of you as a friend._

….

Everyone was in the music room waiting for Mr. Schue to get there to start Glee club rehearsal. Rachel and Puck were arguing about Puck's posture again.

"You don't want to be a hunchback by the time your twenty" Rachel told him.

"Rach – how can I be a hunchback? I'm too bad ass for that!" Puck teased.

Quinn, Santana and Britney were deep in conversation about Sue's new training regime.

"I swear she doesn't want us to even pass school without the amount of training time" Santana whinged.

Quinn nodded. "I know" she said "It's terrible"

Britney stared blankly at Santana and Quinn. "She's trying to keep us from Glee club right?" she asked.

Quinn and Santana rolled their eyes.

Zoe and Jesse were bent over a music magazine. No one could see what was on the page, all they could see was a brunette and red head bent over the page. Zoe's eyes were narrowed and Jesse looked mildly amused.

"What's up you two?" Tina asked, from her place on Mike's lap.

"Just reading this article on Vocal Adrenalin" Zoe said, tossing the magazine to Tina.

"It's quite amusing actually" Jesse said. "Seeing as the answers that their giving are so pathetic"

Tina scanned the article quickly, the corners of her mouth turning down into a frown. Mike sat up straighter.

"What's it say babe?" he asked.

"New Directions don't stand a chance. There is no case of an underdog here, Vocal Adrenalin will prevail. It doesn't matter that they have Jesse St. James now, or Zoe, one of our female singers, we won't back down" Tina read, outrage in her voice "They're just a bunch of hang dog losers that are begging favours from the judges"

Rachel stood up angrily, nearly knocking her chair to the floor. She began to pace. Puck had to close his eyes; her pacing was making him dizzy.

"Sit down Rach, before you do yourself an injury" he said, a touch of annoyance in his voice.

"How dare they!" she burst out. "We are just as good as them!"

"Correction – better then them" Zoe put in with a smile.

"How can they be allowed to bad mouth us and get away with it?" Mercedes asked sadly.

Kurt put an arm around her shoulders. "They're cowardly lowlifes honey" he said "Forget about them"

Finn nodded. "Cowardly assholes" he muttered.

Mr. Schue arrived then, a spring in his step. He looked excited. He faltered when he saw Rachel's frustration, Puck and Finn's annoyance and Mercedes' sadness.

"What happened? Did someone die?" he asked.

"Not yet" Rachel ground out as Tina tossed the magazine to Mr. Schue.

…

Will scanned the article quickly. With every word he read he grew angrier, and even more determined to beat Vocal Adrenalin. He looked up at the kids. He saw discouraged looks, frustrated, and angry looks. Then he grinned and ripped the article out of the magazine.

"Hey guys – you know what I think of this article?" he announced and scrunched it into a ball and tossed it into the bin. "Vocal Adrenalin can bullshit all they like but at the end of the day it all comes down to who are the better singers and better people"

Jesse grinned and stood up. "He's right" he said, "Since when do you guys let Vocal Adrenalin walk all over you. When we broke into the auditorium you didn't let that go unchallenged. We just gotta keep fighting but guerrilla style, building our prowess for Nationals"

Puck glanced sideways at everyone. "I hate to say it but St. James has a point" he said.

Will nodded happily. "That's good guys" he applauded them "Which brings us to our project of the week"

Rachel smiled widely. She loved getting new projects to work on. Puck leaned forward in his chair, hoping he got to work with Rachel seeing as she would do all the hard work. And she was hot. But mostly because she did all the work. Yeah that was it.

"This is a solo project" Will announced.

Puck groaned inwardly. Mercedes eyed Mr. Schue, highly aware of the fact he was hiding something.

"What's the catch?" Matt asked.

"I'll be picking who is doing this challenge and what the theme will be" Will said.

Everyone looked at him, shock plastered on all their faces. Will smiled. "We got to mix things up, see what strengths we got amongst you guys" he said "This week's theme is: crazy"

"Crazy?" Jesse asked. "Like crazy weird or crazy music?"

"Anything. It's your interpretation. It could be in the title, the theme of the song or the mood" Will said.

Zoe raised her eyebrows. It was an excellent challenge. She doubted that she would get to do this one, seeing as she only did her audition yesterday.

"Who's doing it this week?" Santana asked.

"I'm going to get Zoe to draw names out of a hat this week" Will announced.

Zoe gaped. "Me?"

"Yep" Will replied "We got to see how much the others can trust in you"

He held out a hat with slips of paper on it and Zoe stepped to be next to him, limping slightly on her bad leg. Jesse watched her with concern, careful not to draw the other member's attention to it.

"Pick three names and all those people will sing this Friday" Will said, shaking the hat at Zoe.

Zoe dipped her fingers into the sea of paper and grabbed one and drew it out. Taking good care to keep it from Mr. Schue's eyes she opened it and read the name aloud:

"Puck"

Puck made a weird face. Crazy? How did he work that out? This was going to be tough. Maybe he could ask Rachel for help. He'd definitely have to Google this one. Or Bing it.

Zoe pulled out the next slip of paper and opened it. She her head and smiled.

"Santana" she read.

Santana raised her eyebrows. This officially sucked. On top of learning cheer routines she had to find a song and make it perfect before Friday? Perfect, fucking perfect. Not that she was going to let Noah Puckerman best her, no way on earth.

Zoe had the final slip. She pried it open and grinned.

"Last person is Mike" she said.

Mike chuckled. Typical of his luck. But no matter he had the perfect song lined up in his mind already. He shot a sideways glance at Tina, an oblivious smile set on her beautiful face. Mike had a feeling Tina would love his song choice.

"Ok guys so that's our three. They'll go in order that they were called" Will explained "Good luck guys. Try to choose by tonight so you can let the band know so they can be ready for Friday"

"Sure" Santana said, even though she had no idea what she was going to choose.

Quinn leaned over to her and smiled gently. "Don't worry girl" she said "You'll figure this out – I know you can"

Santana stared at Quinn, shocked at how nice the blonde was being to her. Even after their fight in the hallway over being Cheerio's captain. Santana shook herself. Glee must have addled Quinn's brains or something. Or maybe it was a post-pregnancy thing.

…

End Chapter 3: School's A Bitch, What Are You Gonna Do?

Next time: Crazy is as Crazy Does

Read and review pleasseeeeeee :D


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Chapter four :) So happpyyy :D

...

Journey  
A Glee Fan fiction  
Chapter 2 - Crazy is as Crazy Does

...

Will signed his latest alimony check with a depressed sigh. Alimony payments were the only negative side to his divorce from Terri. It was, however, well worth the quiet solitude in his apartment. Although he would have quite preferred Emma to be there sharing the quiet with him.

He leant back in his office chair. It was last period of the day and he had no class. All that was left to do was to get to Glee rehearsal and see the results from the "crazy" challenge he had set the kids. Puck, Santana and Mike. Interesting people for this challenge Will mused. They were more dance and club sort of singers. Maybe this would change their ideas.

Will's eyes caught on a yellow manila envelope. He leant forward and picked it up. The return address was from Vocal Adrenalin's school. He quickly opened it. A file fell out, a photo of Zoe clipped to its front. He flicked through its contents, seeing reports and a note from, strangely, the school counsellor.

Her mother had died from cancer a few years ago, causing Will's heart to throb for the poor girl. Since that time the school had never seen Zoe's father. Strange, Will determined, wouldn't a father be there for his daughter since the tragedy?

The bell rang, signifying the end of the day. Will threw the file onto the desk and stood up. He'd have to keep an eye on Zoe, make sure she'd be ok. Right now, it was time to get to Glee and to the "Crazy" challenge.

...

Puck was warming his voice up when Mr. Schue walked in. He nodded to the Spanish teacher once before turning away to continue his warm up. He caught Rachel's eye and gave her a cocky smirk. Let's see how she would like his performance.

"Ok" Mr. Schue said "Puck what have you prepared for us – and how is it crazy?"

"I went with a crazy tempo" Puck explained "And mixed a little dance with it too"

"Take it away" Will said and leaned back in his chair, from his place with the Glee club.

"Hit it" Puck said to the band, which instantly began to send out beats.

_Get up, pack it in, let me begin  
I came to win, battle me that's a sin  
I won't tear the sack up, punk you'd better back up  
Try and play the role and the whole crew will act up  
_

Rachel smiled widely and almost laughed at Noah's song choice. It was definitely crazy, but in a very upbeat kind of way. Noah was grinning at her as he sang and gestured for her to join him. She jumped up to be next to him and began to dance a long with him.

_Get up, stand up, come on, throw your hands up  
If you've got the feelin' jump across the ceilin'  
Muggs is a funk fest, someone's talkin' junk  
Yo, I'll bust 'em in the eye and then I'll take the punks home_

Feel it, funk it, amps it are junkin'  
And I got more rhymes than there's cops that are dunkin'  
Donuts shop, sure 'nuff I got props from the kids on the Hill  
Plus my mom and my pops  
I came to get down, I came to get down  
So get out your seats and jump around  


Puck gestured to all the other members to come up. Zoe laughed as Jesse grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet and began to jump with her.

_Jump around, jump up and get down  
Jump around, jump around  
Jump up and get down  
Jump up, jump up and get down_

Jump, jump, jump  
Jump, jump, jump  
Jump, jump, jump  
Jump, jump, jump  
Jump, jump, jump  
Jump, jump

I'll serve your ass like John McEnroe  
If your girl steps up, I'm smackin' the hoe  
Word to your moms I came to drop bombs  
I got more rhymes than the Bible's got Psalms

Tina shook her head about. Mike laughed as he watched his girlfriend let go for the first time in a long time since she and Artie had ended. This was how he liked her, carefree and happy, with that gorgeous smile on his face.__

And just like the Prodigal Son I've returned  
Anyone steppin' to me you'll get burned  
'Cause I got lyrics and you ain't got none  
So if you come to battle bring a shotgun

But if you do you're a fool, 'cause I duel to the death  
Try and step to me you'll take your last breath  
I gots the skill, come get your fill  
'Cause when I shoot ta give, I shoot to kill  
I came to get down, I came to get down  
So get out your seats and jump around

Jump around, jump up and get down  
Jump around, jump around  
Jump up and get down  
Jump up, jump up and get down  
Jump, jump  


Quinn and Santana were doing cheer dance moves, with Britney bopping along with them. Mercedes and Kurt were wheeling Artie in circles. Will was dancing alongside Finn the two men grinning like lunatics.

_Listen to the sound that pounds, I jump around  
I'm no clown, I get down  
To the funk, listen to the wig out  
And step to the rear, dear, 'cause I'm here_

The P to the E to the T E rockin'  
The runs in your stockin'  
So hon, put the lock in  
Chillin' with the House Of Pain  
Blood stains the ground, huh, I jump around

I'm the cream of the crop, I rise to the top  
I never eat a pig 'cause a pig is a cop  
Or better yet a Terminator, like Arnold Schwarzenegger  
Try'n to play me out like as if my name was Sega

But I ain't going out like no punk bitch  
Get used to one style and you know I might switch  
It up up and around, then buck, buck you down  
Put out your head then you wake up in the Dawn of the Dead

I'm comin' to get ya, comin' to get ya  
Spittin' out lyrics homie I'll wet ya  
I came to get down, I came to get down  
So get out your seats and jump around

Jump around, jump up and get down  
Jump around, jump around  
Jump up and get down  
Jump up, jump up and get down

Jump, jump, jump  
Jump, jump, jump  
Jump, jump, jump  
...

As the song ended Puck backed away from the group and did a handstand, nearly fell on his head but pulled it off and landed on his feet. He bowed as the entire class burst into laughter and applause, so much that Will had to struggle to make himself heard over the babble.

"Wow" he said "Well done Puck. That was definitely crazy and a good dance song as well. Very good job"

"Thank you sir" Puck said "And may I say that it was all my own work too"

Santana let out a short, sharp laugh. "Nice Puckerman" she said "Well lap it up all you want but it's my turn now. So sit down and let a lady show you how it's done"

_I know that we are young  
And I know that you may love me  
But I just can't be with you like this anymore  
Alejandro_

Santana curled her arms above her head and waited for the entire club to sit down. She closed her eyes, smiled softly and then opened her eyes, passion riding on every word she sang:__

She's got both hands  
In her pocket  
And she won't look at you (won't look at you)  
She hides true love  
En su bolsillo  
She's got a halo around her finger  
Around you

You know that I love you boy  
Hot like Mexico  
Rejoice  
At this point I've gotta choose  
Nothing to lose

Don't call my name  
Don't call my name  
Alejandro  
I'm not your babe  
I'm not your babe  
Fernando  
Don't wanna kiss  
Don't wanna touch  
Just smoke my cigarette, hush  
Don't call my name  
Don't call my name  
Roberto

Alejandro  
Alejandro  
Ale-Alejandro  
Ale-Alejandro-e-ro

Stop  
Please, just let me go  
Alejandro  
Just let me go

Britney stared at her best friend. The song was perfect for the Cuban American cheerleader. The tones were just right and it was in the bounds of the crazy challenge. She began to bop her head around, a naïve smile fixed on her lips.__

She's not broken  
She's just a baby  
But her boyfriend's like her dad  
Just like a dad  
And all those flames that  
Burned before him  
Now he's gotta firefight  
Gotta cool the bad

You know that I love you boy  
Hot like Mexico  
Rejoice  
At this point I've gotta choose  
Nothing to lose

Don't call my name  
Don't call my name  
Alejandro  
I'm not your babe  
I'm not your babe  
Fernando  
Don't wanna kiss  
Don't wanna touch  
Just smoke my cigarette, hush  
Don't call my name  
Don't call my name  
Roberto

Alejandro  
Alejandro  
Ale-Alejandro  
Ale-Alejandro-e-ro

Don't bother me  
Don't bother me  
Alejandro  
Don't call my name  
Don't call my name  
Bye Fernando  
I'm not your babe  
I'm not your babe  
Alejandro  
Don't wanna kiss  
Don't wanna touch  
Fernando

Don't call my name  
Don't call my name  
Alejandro  
I'm not your babe  
I'm not your babe  
Fernando  
Don't wanna kiss  
Don't wanna touch  
Just smoke my cigarette, hush  
Don't call my name  
Don't call my name  
Roberto

Alejandro  
Alejandro  
Ale-Alejandro  
Ale-Alejandro-e-ro

Santana finished and stood there silently. Zoe was staring at her, a wide, shocked smile curling onto her face. Jesse as grinning from ear to ear. Puck rolled his eyes at her.

Quinn suddenly took the lead and got to her feet, cheering like a mad woman. Santana looked shocked, and then broke into a wide smile. Will got to his feet as well, clapping and soon the whole room was ringing with applause.

"That was amazing Santana" Will said sincerely "Lady Gaga is definitely within the bounds of this challenge. Not that there was any restrictions to begin with"

"Thanks sir" Santana said "Eat that Puckerman"

"Well you know Santana I'd love too but I'm busy watching you eating my dust" Puck shot back.

Rachel laughed from where she was sitting next to Puck. "Okay guys" she said "Break it up"

"It's not over yet" Zoe reminded them "Mike's still got to do his song"

Mike stood up and walked up to where Santana was standing and pulled over a four legged stool. He sat down on it and let out a breath. Tina felt a weird sense creeping into her chest and stared at her boyfriend with a weird look on her face.

"Today my song has crazy in the title" Mike said "It's dedicated to a very special someone – and I think you'll figure out who that is soon enough"

The band began to play a soft, melodic tune and so Mike sang:

_She rolls the window down  
and she talks over the sound  
of the cars that pass us by  
and I don't know why  
but she's changed my mind_

Would you look at her as she looks at me  
she's got me thinkin about her constantly  
but she don't know how I feel  
and as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl

She was the one to hold me  
the night the sky fell down  
and what was I thinkin when  
the world didn't end  
why didn't I know what I know now

Would you look at her as she looks at me  
she's got me thinkin about her constantly  
but she don't know how I feel  
and as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl  
I'm crazy for this girl

And right now  
face to face all my fears  
pushed aside and right now  
I'm ready to spend  
the rest of my life with you

Would you look at her as she looks at me  
she's got me thinkin about her constantly  
but she don't know how I feel  
and as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl  
I'm crazy for this girl

Would you look at her as she looks at me  
she's got me thinkin about her constantly  
but she don't know how I feel  
and as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl  
Yeah I'm crazy for this girl 

Tina burst into happy tears as the song ended. She ran across the room into Mike's arms. He laughed and swung her around, and once she pulled away she pressed her lips against his. Jesse let out a wolf whistle but quieted down when Zoe prodded him in the side.

"You'll spoil the moment" she whispered.

"Sorry" he grinned at her.

Zoe smiled at Jesse and then turned away. Inside her head was a sea of Jesse's face, Jesse's voice and his laughter. Why could she not get him out of her head?

_Damn you St. James, _she thought angrily. 


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: Chapter five. Sorry its late. Exams are pulling me down a bit. Enjoy :)

...

Journey  
A Glee Fan fiction  
Chapter 5 – Well Damn.

Tina stood at her locker, rummaging for a book, a silly grin happily planted on her face. The song Mike had sung her was still reverberating through her heart, and slowly to her head. She had not stopped smiling since yesterday afternoon when he had dropped her off at her house, driving away in his car and tooting the horn at her in the rhythm of _I'm Crazy for This Girl. _

"I'm lucky" she whispered "Lucky, lucky, lucky"

"Oi you. Tina right?"

Tina turned to see an Asian girl in a Cheerio's uniform. May Lin, member of the Cheerio's and total bitch. She frowned, she remembered Mike telling her about the one date he had been on with May Lin, an experience he cared not to talk about since.

"Yeah what?"

"So you're the new girl Mike's shimmying up too" May Lin sneered.

"What's it to you?" Tina snapped. She did not want May Lin shattering her happy bubble.

"I'm warning you right now. Stay away from Mike" May Lin said "He's not interested in you. Why he's kept you this long is anyone's guess, because you certainly don't put out"

"Shut up" Tina snapped "Mike is interested in me"

Even as she said it she felt a fire of doubt start to burn in her heart. Why had he kept with her for this long? May Lin smiled knowingly at her, and shook her head.

"Let me guess. He dropped you off out the front of your house, kissed you and then drove away beeping the car horn to some ridiculous song, _I'm Crazy for This Girl_?" May Lin asked.

Tina's stomach dropped. How did she know?

"Use your brain freak" May Lin said "He did it to me as well"

Tina felt tears spring to her eyes and ducked her head. May Lin laughed and turned away, sauntering up the hallway. Tina lent back against her locker and felt a ball of sadness begin to unfurl in her stomach. How could she have been so blind? She fumbled for her phone and rung Rachel, the brunette was at home helping her dad get over the flu.

_Hi you've reached Rachel Berry. If this is Noah, leave a sensible message. If this is Hollywood call later. If you are none of the above leave a message at the beep. Bye!_

"Rach" Tina whispered "It's Tina. I need to talk to you. Call me back as soon as possible. Okay bye"

Tina hung up the phone and closed her locker door. Slowly, quietly she began to hum. Then she began to sing.

_Umm oh_

_Mmm_

_Mmm_

_Come with me_

_Stay the night_

_You say the words but boy it don't feel right_

_What do you expect me to say_

_(You know it's just too little too late)_

_You take my hand and you say you've changed_

_But boy you know your begging don't fool me_

_Because to you it's just a game_

_(You know it's just a little too late)_

_So let me on down 'cause time has made me strong_

_I'm starting to move on_

_I'm gonna say this now_

_Your chance has come and gone and you know_

Tina began to walk slowly down the hall, still singing softly. She passed by the music room, where Mercedes, Kurt and Artie were practising their chords and slipped by quietly. Mike had used her, she felt stupid and heartbroken.

_It's just too little too late_

_A little too wrong and I can't wait_

_Boy you know all the right things to say_

_You know it's just a little too late_

_You say you dream of my face but you don't like me_

_You just like the chase_

_To be real it doesn't matter anyway_

_You know it's just too little too late_

_Yeah, yeah_

_It's just too little too late_

_Mmm..._

_I was young and in love_

_I gave you everything but it wasn't enough_

_And now you wanna communicate_

_(You know it's just too little too late)_

_Go find someone else_

_I'm letting you go I'm loving myself_

_You gotta problem_

_But don't come asking me for help_

_'Cause you know_

Somehow Tina found herself out in the bleachers, staring down at the football field. That was Mike's original place in society, a star footballer. Why was he still in Glee, lying to her and everyone else? May Lin was right, why had he stuck around for so long.

_It's just too little too late_

_A little too wrong and I can't wait_

_Boy you know all the right things to say_

_You know it's just a little too late_

_You say you dream of my face but you don't like me_

_You just like the chase_

_To be real it doesn't matter anyway_

_You know it's just too little too late_

_I can love with all of my heart baby_

_I know I have so much to give_

_(I have so much to give)_

_With a player like you I don't have a prayer_

_That's no way to live, no_

_Mmm no_

_It's just too little too late_

_Yeah, yeah!_

_It's just too little too late_

_(Oh yeah)_

_A little too wrong and I can't wait_

_(Yeah yeah yeah yeah)_

_Boy you know all the right things to say_

_(Whoo)_

_You know it's just a little too late (Late)_

_You say you dream of my face but you don't like me_

_You just like the chase_

_(You just like the chase baby)_

_To be real it doesn't matter anyway (A hey)_

_You know it's just too little too late_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_(You know it's just a little too late)_

_Oh_

_I can't wait_

_No no ooh_

_[chorus:]_

_It's just too little too late_

_(Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh)_

_A little too wrong and I can't wait_

_(Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah)_

_Boy you know all the right things to say (A hey)_

_You know it's just a little too late_

_You say you dream of my face but you don't like me_

_You just like the chase..._

Tina stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror, silently crying. The tightness in her chest was too painful to let her cry loudly. She could honestly not see what Mike saw when he looked at her. Maybe it was her voice that attracted him, but then wouldn't he be chasing after Mercedes or Rachel. Even Zoe was better than her at singing.

Tina was so wrapped in her own world that she didn't hear the door to the girls toilets open and shut. She didn't notice Zoe until the red head said something.

"Tina" she said softly "Are you okay?"

Tina observed Zoe's reflection in the mirror. The red head looked genuinely concerned; her lips turned down and green eyes bright. Tina ducked her head, to hide her tears; she didn't want anyone feeling sorry for her.

"Fine" she lied, the shake in her voice giving away that she was indeed not fine.

"Do you need me to get Mike?" Zoe asked.

Tina turned sharply, fire burning in her gut. "He won't care" she bit out.

Zoe cocked her head. "Have you asked him?" she asked "I'm pretty sure he cares – you two are dating after all"

"Not everyone has the luxury of having perfect relationships with our boyfriends like you"

Zoe threw back her head and laughed. "Oh my god" she breathed "You think that me and Jesse are dating? Wow, can see why but no we're not. I'm way below his level"

Tina wiped her eyes. "Everyone thinks you are" she said simply.

Zoe shrugged and moved closer and leaned against the wall. "It's in my past experience that what people think of me is not the best thing to go on" she said "Everyone judges me – why should I care?"

"Wish I could be like that" Tina muttered.

"You can – if you are willing to shut yourself off from the entire world" Zoe said darkly "Not even Jesse knows much about me. Keeps me strong but I've never been closer to anyone than I am with Jesse"

Tina stared at Zoe, amazed at the honesty which she was speaking with. It was like she had been friends with her for years. For someone who barely let anyone in Zoe was quite honest.

"Mike's been lying to me" Tina said quietly "He treats me the same as his ex and then says I'm special to him"

Zoe clicked her tongue. "Who's his ex?" she asked.

"May Lin"

"Asian cheerleader who looks like she's got a couple of pom poms shoved up her –"

"Yep" Tina replied, a smile forming. "May Lin told me about the date he took her on and how he honked the rhythm of _Crazy for this Girl_. Which he did to me"

"Is May Lin usually honest?"

"I don't know" Tina replied "I've never really had much to do with her"

Zoe nodded and stared up at the ceiling. Tina shook back her hair and brushed her fingers through it. She sank down onto the floor and hugged her knees to her body.

"The sad thing is that I prided myself on having a sweet, good looking honest boyfriend. I thought that made everything better. How wrong was I?"

Zoe knelt down to Tina's eye level. "No Tina" she said "It's all Mike's fault. If he really is lying to you which I doubt because he seems really genuine and sweet, then it's his stupidity and loss not yours"

Tina stared at Zoe, fresh tears flowing down her cheeks. Zoe patted her knee and smiled softly at her. "Follow your heart – it'll all work out"

_Lunch Time . . ._

Tina turned her water bottle over and over in her hands, nervous about the confrontation that she knew she could not avoid. She loved Mike, and didn't like fighting with him but it had to be done. Even as she thought of him he appeared from the crowd, laughing with Matt and Jesse.

She felt sick as she got to her feet and walked towards him. He was such an asshole. So why did he still make her heart beat a thousand miles a minute? She held the scrunched up bit of a paper like a lifeline as she made her way through the crowd towards him. Mike saw her and smiled widely at her.

"Hey sweetie" he called but his face changed quickly as she walked by him, clasping the note into his hand she did so.

Mike stared after his girlfriend, utterly perplexed, grasping a piece of paper she had pressed into his hand. Jesse moved to his side.

"What's with her?" he asked.

"You tell me" Mike breathed.

He peeled open the note and read the few words that Tina had scribbled there.

_Meet me in the gym. Need to talk to you._

Mike furrowed his brow and dashed off, navigating easily through the crowds of kids. Jesse stayed where he was, totally confused. Zoe made her way up to him.

"Long story" she said and shook her head sadly.

"Tina" Mike said, standing behind her. "What's up?"

"Why'd you do it?" she asked.

"Do what?" Mike asked.

Tina turned to him, tears falling. Mike looked shocked and moved to touch her. "Tina – baby what's wrong?" he asked quietly, sadness and fear in his voice.

"You lied to me" Tina bit out "You are such a fake Mike Chang"

Mike looked hurt and taken aback. "What are you talking about?"

"You did the same thing to May Lin that you did to me!" Tina snapped. "The car horn thing! And the kiss in the car!"

Mike laughed angrily. "You actually listen to what May Lin says?" he asked.

"At least _she _is honest with me!" Tina snapped "Tell me the truth Mike – is May Lin right!"

Mike looked at her sharply. "I can't believe your having to ask me that Tina" he said.

"Well I am so an answer would be most appreciated" Tina cried.

Mike rand his hands through his hair. "God help me" he swore.

"So it's true?"

"No Tina" Mike snapped "I'm telling you right here right now – you are the only person I've ever done that too. May Lin is not the girl for me"

"Well what sort of date did you take her on then?"

"I can't tell you that Tina" Mike said. He looked sad and Tina was beginning to feel very guilty.

"So you want me to trust your word but you won't trust me with that? Well that really shows how much you trust and care for me" Tina ground out.

Mike frowned. "You should know I care for and trust you. There are just some things that I don't particularly want out there" 

"You know everything about me Mike what's the difference?"

"Tina – " 

"NO!" Tina shouted. She put her hand to her temple. "Mike for a relationship to work we both have to trust each other. It is clear that you don't trust me. When you are ready to do so come and find me. Until then stay the hell away from me"

Mike stepped towards her, shock plastered all over his handsome face. "Are we breaking up?" he asked.

"No – just taking a break. See if you can figure out what's more important Mike. I sure as hell won't wait around forever" Tina said, her heart breaking as she said it. Then before she could change her mind she turned and walked out the gym, tears flowing fresh down her cheeks.

Mike watched her walk away. Swearing under his breath he ditched his bag at the bleachers in anger. Tina frustrated him, but he could see her point. He could not bring himself to tell her that he lost his virginity to May Lin – it would break her heart and make her believe she was not worth anything to him. She was everything to him.

He had joined Glee for her. Not just because he liked dancing and singing. He had been watching her for a long time, trying to get up the courage to talk to her. He had felt bad when she had dropped Artie for him but now he had been living on cloud nine and now. God he'd screwed up so bad.

_It's late at night and I can't sleep  
Missing you just runs too deep  
Oh I can't breathe thinking of your smile_

_Every kiss I can't forget  
This aching heart ain't broken yet  
Oh God I wish I could make you see  
'Cause I know this flame isn't dying  
So nothing can stop me from trying_

Baby you know that  
Maybe it's time for miracles  
'Cause I ain't giving up on love  
You know that  
Maybe it's time for miracles  
'Cause I ain't giving up on love  
No I ain't giving up on us

I just wanna be with you  
'Cause living is so hard to do  
When all I know is trapped inside your eyes

The future I cannot forget  
This aching heart ain't broken yet  
Oh God I wish I could make you see  
'Cause I know this flame isn't dying  
So nothing can stop me from trying

Baby you know that  
Maybe it's time for miracles  
'Cause I ain't giving up on love  
You know that  
Maybe it's time for miracles  
'Cause I ain't giving up on love  
No I ain't giving up on us

He wasn't giving up on Tina so easily. She was his world; he wouldn't let her walk away so easily. Now all he had to do was work up the courage to tell her everything and prove how much he cared. God, when did high school get so complicated?

End Chapter 5 – Well Damn

Next time: Chapter 6 – Challenge Two

Author Note:

Song 1: Too Little Too Late – JoJo

Song2: Time for Miracles – Adam Lambert


End file.
